Seiji Katayama
The fencing prodigy Seiji Katayama is a student at Kings Row Boys School and Nicholas Cox's roommate. Appearance Seiji has short, black, meticulously styled hair with a three-quarter hair part and dark eyes. He also has a beauty mark under his left eye. Personality Seiji is elitist, cold and very blunt, which makes him unapproachable. While many appreciate and admire his talent he is also unpopular with a few people (namely Nicholas and Tanner) due to his arrogance. He approaches fencing with a lot of discipline, beginning his training with his coach early in the morning, and has a highly competitive mindset that discards losing as even an option. Unlike his room mate, Seiji is very tidy and barely shows any flaws in public. But in the rare case that he becomes upset or angry, he tends to withdraw into a bathroom or supply room to cool off. Last Page of the physical edition of FENCE #6 As a child, Seiji was rather shy, even towards his peers. History Seiji already started fencing under Coach Dmytro as a little child. Even at a young age, he was so talented that he seldom fenced opponents his own age. He spent a year in France and became a finalist in the Junior European Championship before returning to the USA. After losing against Jesse Coste in nationals, he unexpectedly decided to go to Kings Row instead of Exton, the more renowned school with a better fencing team. Plot After winning against Nicholas in a regional tournament, Seiji meets him again at Kings Row, this time not as an opponent but as his roommate. They compete for a place in the schools fencing team. In the tryout tournament for the fencing team, he started with a winning spree until his match against Aiden Kane. Aiden revealed that the reason Seiji chose Kings Row over Exton was his fear of facing Jesse again and was able to rile him up to the point that he lost his cool and, ultimately, lost. After cooling off in the bathroom and being interrupted by Nicholas, who rushes in to inform him of his win against Jay Jones, he regains his composure and continues a new winning spree. Seiji decides to watch Nicholas' match against Kally, during which he notices the similarities between Nicholas' and Jesse's fencing styles, prompting him to confront Nicholas in a supply room after the match to talk about his connection with Jesse. As Nicholas is unwilling to reveal his relation to his half-brother and demands to be recognized as Seiji's rival in spite of Seiji's obsession with Jesse, the situation escalates and they brawl, only to be found by Aiden and Harvard. Fencing Skills Seiji has vastly superior fencing skills compared to his peers and no known weaknesses. His hits are extremely fast and so hard that they leave bruises on the bodies of his opponents. The only person he has lost to is Jesse Coste, who beat him during the semi-final at the nationals, the season before he entered Kings RowFence Issue #2. Relationships Dmytro Osharov Seiji's personal coach is a man named Dmytro Osharov.Last Page of the physical edition of FENCE issue #1, whom he trains with daily. He has known him ever since he was a child.FENCE issue #6 Jesse Coste Jesse is the current top ranked fencer and the only person Seiji has lost to at Nationals. Seiji developed a fixation on Jesse and is obsessed with finding a way to beat him. They have known each over since they were children and Jesse was one of the few opponents of Seiji's own age who could fence on the same level as him.FENCE Issue #9 Nicholas Cox His relationship to his roommate Nicholas Cox is shaped by lots of quarreling. They can not stand each other to the point that they divide the room in two with a shower curtain. Nicholas stubbornly tries to be acknowledged as Seiji's rival but is ignored - until Seiji sees him properly fencing for the first time ever since their first match against each other. Seiji instantly sees the similarities between Nicholas' and Jesse's fast fencing styles and is hellbent on finding the connection between them. Trivia * Seiji lives in dorm room 108FENCE Issue #1 * According to this tweet by author C.S. Pacat, the kanji for his name are 片山誠治. * Seiji's signature color is blue, as shown by his blue fencing shoes * Out of the cast, Seiji and Aiden spend the most time on their hair * According to his profileSeiji's Profile was posted by Pacat on Twitter along with other important characters his favorite food is a triple fudge sundae with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles * He records his matches in a bullet journal * Out of the available sports uniform variations, Seiji prefers the zip up top References Category:Character Category:Kings Row Boys School